A morte não é uma opção
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Certo que merecia todos os tormentos do mundo. Não era um santo. Às vezes achava que era um monstro. Mas aquilo era o inferno... Por Deus, era o inferno. E o sofrimento de Sam parece não ter fim


**Desclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de "Supernatural" me pertence.

**Título: **A morte não é uma opção!

**Autora:** Pat Calmon

**Beta: **Não

**Categoria:** TV Show/Supernatural

**Classificação:** Possui um pouco de linguagem imprópria, mas nada muito ofensivo.

A morte não é uma opção!

Os dedos dos seus pés se flexionaram em resposta aquela dor aguda que lhe dilacerava.

De olhos fechados, toda a sua vida passava na sua cabeça como um filme. Todas as suas burradas e idiotices. Tudo o que fizera de tolo para merecer tamanho castigo.

Por que, por Deus, aquela dor excruciante que o fazia pedir perdão por todos os pecados cometidos, imaginados e futuros era insuportável.

Retesou-se por um instante diante de uma nova onda de dor que vinha do mais profundo de seu ser, subia pelo seu torso e costas, latejando em sua cabeça, até levar lágrimas aos seus olhos.

_- Deus!_ – Sam gritou dobrando sobre o próprio ventre imaginando se aquilo um dia terminaria... Pensando se seria o mesmo novamente depois daquele tormento.

Sua mente em busca de conforto tentou divagar em lembranças alegres. Nas brincadeiras com seu irmão. No maluco do mais velho bêbado ou perdido e jogado na cama de alguma garota. No Dean lhe dando apelidos ou tentando livrá-lo de alguma enrascada.

Dando-se conta por um breve segundo, entre as dores que lhe destroçavam, que qualquer pensamento feliz que tivesse para relembrar, ou Dean tinha lhe proporcionado ou estava presente como figura ativa.

- _Cristo!_ – Murmurou entre dentes diante de uma nova onda de agonia, agora mais forte e mais cortante. O suor frio descendo pelas suas costas, pescoço e rosto. Pele quente como se tivesse febre, o que não duvidava acabaria acontecendo.

Os dedos dos pés se flexionaram novamente em resposta, permanecendo assim por alguns momentos até a onda mais forte passar.

Sua cabeça pendia em direção aos joelhos em um reflexo de proteção e abandono.

Certo que merecia todos os tormentos do mundo. Não era um santo. Às vezes achava que era um monstro. Mas aquilo era o inferno... Por Deus, era o inferno.

Não ter acreditado no irmão e confiado cegamente, se deixado levar, ser totalmente ludibriado e caído como um pato-idiota nas armadilhas de um demônio, tinha sido seu pior erro. Uma cagada tão impressionante que em decorrência, resultara na quebra do último selo. Proporcionando assim a libertação do Diabo e com isso o Apocalipse.

Tudo por que esquecera, ou preferira não levar em conta, uma das regras básicas do manual Winchester: _Demônios mentem seu filho da puta! Não acredite neles seu bastardo idiota!_

Não... Seu sofrimento atual não era uma extensão de seus pecados passados. Mas sinceramente, era de uma licença poética impressionante que passasse por aquele desespero, achando que já era muito, que não suportaria mais, que a morte seria um divino e bendito consolo, quando merecia tormentos bem piores...

Arfou por um momento, apertando os olhos, até que a nova onda de agonia passasse e pudesse coordenar seus pensamentos. Seu corpo grande envergado buscando a proteção que não viria de nada nem ninguém.

Tentou divagar novamente, imaginar um mar sereno e plácido. Mas na sua cabeça só veio a imagem de uma tormenta aterrorizante com ondas tipo tsunami, regadas a raios, trovões e desespero.

Dean nada poderia fazer por ele dessa vez. Nesse caso estava sozinho em sua aflição. E toda e qualquer esperança de que aquilo pudesse passar, melhorar, de que seu corpo já cansado e quebrado em breve tivesse paz, não chegava a realmente lhe consolar ali e agora... Não mesmo.

_- Maldito._ – Gritou abraçando-se. E o pequeno impropério não era dirigido a si, nem ao seu irmão, mas ao infeliz causador de sua desgraça, de sua penosa situação presente.

Maldição... Se Lúcifer aparecesse agora diante de seus olhos e prometesse acabar com tudo aquilo, teria dito sim sem pestanejar, sem pensar e talvez nem se arrependesse depois.

Estava na sua índole, no seu caráter, pensar mais em si mesmo que em outros. Sofrimentos não eram bem absorvidos pela sua mente ou seu corpo. Pelo menos não sofrimentos cruéis e desumanos como aquele.

Não tinha por que negar nem esconder aquela verdade e nem outra... Não era forte como seu irmão.

Dean sempre tinha sido o mais resistente para todas as agruras físicas e mentais que foram impostas ou adquiridas ao longo de suas vidas.

Ele, Sam, sempre fora o poupado. Pelo pai, pelo irmão, pelas mulheres que conhecera. Com seu rosto de anjo, conseguira e sempre fora capaz de se livrar de qualquer coisa que acreditasse ou parecesse não ser de seu agrado.

Mas um rostinho de cachorro perdido não lhe ajudaria agora. Nem seu sorriso de covinhas ou seu olhar pidão. Nada daqueles efêmeros atrativos poderia livrá-lo de estar ali, dobrado, embalando-se, em busca de uma paz que só a expurgação de todo mal em seu corpo poderia lhe oferecer.

- Se pelo menos tivesse tido mais discernimento. Se pelo menos tivesse acreditado no irmão dessa vez... – Se recriminava pensando no causador de tudo o que passava agora - Só dessa vez poderia ter dado ouvidos ao Dean. Se o fizesse, não estaria ali... Se tivesse...

_- Sam!_ – Chamou Dean, do outro lado da porta. A voz aflita, mas com um tom inconfundível de zombaria. – _Já conseguiu se livrar do picadinho?_

_- Eu quero morrer Dean!_ – O mais novo respondeu com uma voz estrangulada e abafada pela porta do banheiro. Os dedos dos pés flexionados novamente, os braços ao redor do corpo, o rosto suado e contrito exibindo uma careta pelo esforço e a bunda tão colada na privada que esta parecia uma extensão de si mesmo.

_- Acredite..._ – Dean respondeu se afastando e rindo ao imaginar a cena no banheiro. Balançando a cabeça em um mudo: Eu avisei. Enquanto franzia o nariz para o cheiro acre que já estava empesteando o quarto. - _Nesses casos meu irmão, a morte, não é uma opção!_


End file.
